Never Let Go
by Angelina Cat
Summary: Last year, he broke with her. And now, he is back. And he desperately wants her back in his life like before. but she won't make the same mistake twice... right?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>'<em>flashback'<em>

'thoughts'

"Talking"

* * *

><p><em>She was already soaked to the bones.<em>

"_No… Please don't leave me. Please." She whispered._

_There he was, standing, his back to her._

"_No. I need to go. You're not strong enough to be my girlfriend." He said firmly._

"_No… Please." She sobbed. "Don't leave me. I – I promise to become stronger. Please Ichi-kun, don't leave me. You've promised to stay with me as long as death separates us." She pleaded._

"_Promises are meant to be broken Hime." He said tightly._

_Orihime could not see his expression as his back was facing her. But she felt betrayed. Betrayed, of the certainty in his voice. Betrayed, because he broke his promise to her._

"_I'm sorry. But I need to end this relationship. It's a burden to me." And after saying those bitter words, he went away. And that was the last time she saw him…_

She woke up, startled. Tears began streaming down her cheeks. It has been a while since the last time she dreamed of what had happened that day. Last year, he broke with her. Told her that she was too weak. Left her shattered. Never came to visit or greet her on her birthday. That means only one thing: He had moved on. Without her. Maybe he had found a new girlfriend in Tokyo who is stronger than her. How she hated that thought! And therefore she did the same thing. She had moved on.

It was still early in the morning and she doesn't even know why she came here. Her first date with Ichigo was here, at the river side. Her most wonderful and worst memories were buried there.

Despite the fact that she detests this place; as it always bring back the memories of her and a certain orange head boy, sometimes, she really felt at peace. Sometimes when she would come here, she would even hope that Ichigo would be waiting for her and would hug or kiss her like the old times.

But that was the old Orihime.

* * *

><p>Standing near the river bank, she was appreciating the cool refreshing air and the cute chirping of birds.<p>

"Hime."

Shivers went up to her spine. No… this must be a kind of imagination.

"Hime."

Upon turning around, her breath halted.

"Ichi - Ichigo-kun, I – is that y-you?" She stammered.

Suddenly, his lips was pressed firmly against hers in a passionate kiss.

"Yes Hime. And I'm back only for you. Only for you…"

* * *

><p>AN: Happy New Year guys^-^ Thanks for reviewing my story 'Christmas Gift' *-* Did I ever told you guys how much I adore reviews?

Angelina~


	2. Old Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo-sama does.

* * *

><p>'Thoughts'<p>

"Talking"

"Message on cell phone screen"

* * *

><p>"Ichigo-kun."<p>

"Let's get back home. It's a bit cold out here. You might catch a cold. Let's go."

"No… I want to stay here a bit longer."

"Hime. Don't be stubborn. You might catch a cold." He said softly.

"Why?"

"Because I care."

"You did not care back then. Why would you now?" Pain could be detected in her voice.

She was breaking inside. Could she really forgive him for what had happened a year ago?

"Hime. I'm sorry. I never wanted to break your heart. You got to believe me." For a second, she could see the hurt in his eyes but she quickly dismissed it. This man before her was not her Ichi-kun. Her Ichi-kun was a strong man who never broke his promises. She was starting to feel anger erupting inside of her.

"Oh Ichigo-kun. I perfectly understand. You came back because your girlfriend ditched you, right? Or is because you never found a girlfriend who was strong enough. So that's why you came back. Am I a toy to you Ichigo-kun?" She uttered angrily.

The sudden outburst had surprised him. Slowly, taking considerate steps, he walked in front of her and hugged her small frame.

"I'm sorry Hime. I never meant to say those things to you. Maybe if you could give me a second chance, we could work this out, right?"

"I don't know…" She sobbed, her head buried in his chest. "I want to go back home."

"Alright. Let's go. But you promise to think about it?" She nodded while he kissed her forehead gently.

* * *

><p><em>"But Ichi-kun~ It's the last one. I promise."<em>

_"No. Do you even know that your sick. And you've already eaten two ice-creams. I think its enough for today."_

_"B-but, I'm not sick. It's the little Blue men who did this. They had kicked my nose so hard last night, that's why I woke up with a red nose. Really… It has nothing to do with playing in the rain."_

_"Change of plan. How if I do this instead of you eating another ice-cream?" He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss._

_"Umm… That's alright with me Ichi-kun. But I don't think that one would be enough."_

_"No problem. I got a solution." He claimed his lips again._

Curled in a corner of her apartment, Orihime recalled one of her most favorite memories with Ichigo. She kept reminding herself that he's the same boy who broke her heart. The same boy who rejected her for being someone weak. Does he really love her? Is he really worth a second chance?

The 'Beep' of her cell phone made her aware that she had a message. Flipping it open, she sighed. A message from Ichigo:

_"Hime. I was wondering if you would join me tonight for a dinner so that we can catch up things?"_

To which she replied:

_"Ichigo-kun, I don't think I can come today. Maybe another time."_

A few minutes later, she received another message:

_"Okay, but maybe we can go for a walk or eat ice-creams. Or if you have better ideas, we can stick to it. We can hang out like old happy times."_

This was getting a lot harder for her. Maybe she still loves him, but she wont forgive him that easily.

_"I don't think I'm ready for another relationship Ichigo-kun. I'm sorry."_

After a few minutes, her phone rang.

"Ichigo-kun?"

"Hime. Does that mean that you're not going to give me a second chance?"

"…"

"Hime. Are you there?"

"Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper. No… She would not cry now.

"Are you going to give me a second chance? Please Hime, say something. I promise that this time, I will never hurt you."

"Don't make false promises to me Ichigo-kun."

"I'm sorry. But maybe this time, just give me ano-" He did not even complete his sentence when Orihime cut him.

"No. I don't trust you anymore Ichigo-kun. If you really loved me then you would have never left me. You're a liar Ichigo-kun!" She started crying freely despite all her efforts.

A moment of awkward silence engulfed them until Ichigo spoke.

"I understand. Take your time. Good bye Hime."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm really sorry for the late update. I want to thank all of my reviewers for their motivating coments. Really, that helped me a lot. Did I ever tell you guys that I adore reviews? Maybe You can drop one by before you leave this page^-^ Don't worry. The greater number of reviews, the faster I'll be updating*-***

***Hugs and Kisses***

**Angelina~**


End file.
